


At the Party

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost Grelliam, Center of Attention, Gen, Musing, Parties, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William hated parties while Grell seem to revel in them. However, once William actually observes the redhead, he comes to a realization he had never even considered. It's almost Grelliam, but not quite. Constructive criticism is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Party

William hated parties.

There was something about the noise, all the people pressed too closely together, and the snatches of conversations that hung heavily on the air like cloying smoke that smothered him and made him feel uncomfortable. Still, upper management insisted that office parties such as these were good for employee morale, and that it was only polite for the supervisor for at least to make a customary appearance. Adjusting his glasses self-consciously, he moved to a far corner where he could he observe all the happenings but still be somewhat secluded and not have to feel the weight of curious eyes.

Laughter drifted across the room, and William was not surprised to find Grell was the source of the merry sound. He was standing in the middle of the room and seemed to basking in being the center of attention. For now, he was laughing too loudly at something that had been said, as he reached out to touch a new co-worker on the upper arm. “That’s scandalous, darling,” the redhead cooed, “but I do love a good scandal.”

William frowned slightly at the spectacle Grell was making himself. It was always like that at these parties. It wasn’t that Grell was drunk. While there was alcohol at these events since it was after working hours, Grell had never been much of a drinker, and William was thankful for that. If Grell was this outrageous sober, he would hate to see what the red reaper was like when intoxicated. Another peal of laughter erupted from Grell as he threw back his head. Several strands of his long, crimson hair hit a few people nearby, but they all simply laughed.

From his spot, William heard a few whispers tentatively tiptoe about the room, and wasn’t surprised that most had to do with Grell. William could hear people say Grell lacked both common sense and morality. He would sleep with anyone, anywhere for just a cheap thrill, although most of the people in the office couldn’t stand him. He was annoying, insane, and generally a nuisance, but these same individuals were the very ones that were smiling to Grell’s face and laughing at his jokes. William found their duplicity annoying, but couldn’t help but think that Grell brought on himself to some degree. After all, he didn’t have to make such a spectacle of himself and flirt with every halfway attractive man.

Sighing softly, William left the room without a word. He had been seen at the party, and that would be enough to satisfy upper management. He didn’t have to stay and listen to the gossip as Grell made himself look like a complete fool. Walking down the hall, he slipped into his office and immediately felt more comfortable than he had all afternoon. This was his sanctuary, and the one place where he could let his guard down a little. Still, even here his strive for perfection drove him almost mad at times, but he just couldn’t allow himself to be anything less than his best. Taking a seat behind his desk, he began to read the documents that were setting on the left side carefully. None of these were due yet, but there was no reason to risk unnecessary overtime.

Time passed quickly while he was occupied, and the party was breaking up almost before William realized it. Spinning around in his chair, he looked out of the window behind his desk to watch as everyone filed out into the evening. They were still walking in couples or small groups, and most were heading into town to undoubtedly continue their festivities. 

All except for Grell.

The redhead exited last, and he was impossible to miss even among all the others. However, as they filed off in their small groups, Grell stood alone. Even from this distance, William could see that Grell’s head was turned as he watched the others walk away. His expression wasn’t visible from this direction, but William was almost positive there would have been longing etched into his features as he watched his co-workers. After a moment, Grell turned and walked in the direction of his apartment. His party was evidentially over for the night. William couldn’t quite sure why this so surprised him. While he had never really paid that much attention to it before, but he now realized that Grell typically walked home alone.

William had always assumed that he and Grell were exact opposites – the embodiments of order and chaos. However, as he walked the solitary figure of Grell disappear into the distance, he thought of something that he had never even considered before.

Maybe he and Grell weren’t all that different after all.


End file.
